Mike Denness
| death_date = | birth_place = Bellshill, Lanarkshire, Scotland | death_place = London, England | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 11 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right arm off break Right arm medium | international = true | testdebutdate = 21 August | testdebutyear = 1969 | testdebutagainst = New Zealand | testcap = 444 | lasttestdate = 14 July | lasttestyear = 1975 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 5 September | odidebutyear = 1973 | odidebutagainst = West Indies | odicap = 21 | lastodidate = 18 June | lastodiyear = 1975 | lastodiagainst = Australia | club1 = Scotland | year1 = 1959–1967 | club2 = Kent | year2 = 1962–1976 | club3 = Essex | year3 = 1977–1980 | columns = 4 | column1 = Tests | matches1 = 28 | runs1 = 1,667 | bat avg1 = 39.69 | 100s/50s1 = 4/7 | top score1 = 188 | deliveries1 = – | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 28/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 12 | runs2 = 264 | bat avg2 = 29.33 | 100s/50s2 = 0/1 | top score2 = 66 | deliveries2 = – | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 1/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 501 | runs3 = 25,886 | bat avg3 = 33.48 | 100s/50s3 = 33/152 | top score3 = 195 | deliveries3 = 84 | wickets3 = 2 | bowl avg3 = 31.00 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 1/7 | catches/stumpings3 = 410/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 232 | runs4 = 5,393 | bat avg4 = 27.23 | 100s/50s4 = 6/28 | top score4 = 118* | deliveries4 = – | wickets4 = – | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 94/– | date = 22 March | year = 2009 | source = http://content-uk.cricinfo.com/england/content/player/11870.html Cricinfo }} Michael Henry Denness OBE (1 December 1940 – 19 April 2013) was a Scottish cricketer who played for England, Scotland, Kent and Essex. Scotland did not have a representative international team at the time of Denness' career, so he could only play for England at Test and ODI level. He was the fifth player born in Scotland to play for England, after Gregor MacGregor, Ian Peebles, David Larter and Eric Russell, but remains the only England captain to be born in Scotland (Douglas Jardine and Tony Greig had Scottish parents, but Jardine was born in Bombay and Greig in South Africa). Denness later became an ICC match referee. He was one of the inaugural inductees into the Scottish Sports Hall of Fame and was a Wisden Cricketer of the Year in 1975. He was president of Kent County Cricket Club in 2012–13. External links * Category:1940 births Category:2013 deaths Category:Cricketers at the 1975 Cricket World Cup Category:England One Day International cricketers Category:England Test cricketers Category:England Test cricket captains Category:Scottish cricketers Category:Scotland cricketers Category:Scottish cricket captains Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers